we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Yes she likes to think of herself as a witch able to differentiate between folly and reality. But when Sirius Black became involved these rules no longer applied. He has always been her weakness. She has always been what he should never want but yet needs to breathe. When she saves him secrets comes rushing from the shadows about to change everything forever. MAJOR AU!


**Title: we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne**

**Summary: ****Sirius is ready to die to protect Harry. Narcissa is not ready to let him get away that easily. Risking life and limb to rescue him causes everything the pair has hidden for decades to be revealed. A forbidden love, hidden paternities, broken promises, and a bond that will not be broken no matter what happened, is happening, and will happen. **

Narcissa Black Malfoy does not think of herself as a brave person. Practical. Calm. Pragmatic. Devoted. These are words that can be used to describe her. She is a person who when forced to choose between fight or flight will always choose flight. She will survive above everything else and protect those she loves to enable them to survive. Yes she likes to think of herself as a witch able to differentiate between folly and reality. But when Sirius Black became involved these rules no longer applied. They were thrown out the window.

Just like now. Racing to try and stop what she knew was coming. Draco was safe at Hogwarts so Narcissa was free to save the only man save her son she loved, a love that was infernal and draining and one she knew she should not have but could not get rid of.

She does not even remember getting there. She does not remember entering the Department of Mysteries and she does not remember how she found them. But she does remember the screams and the spells and the curses flying and the bright light. She remembers her wand being drawn and an illusion charm meant to prevent the others from seeing her. She keeps her mind sharp and uses her Occlumency to keep her mind clear. She runs looking. She has to find him before the vision becomes reality. She has to find him before she loses him forever. And that is when she sees it.Bella with her wand raised at Sirius. Ready to kill him. Ready to take him away from herself and the stupid Potter boy and from Draco who does not even know why he needs the wanted convict yet. And so that is when she acts.

**CRUCIO. **She screams the curse as loud as she can and means it so much that Bella collapses screaming in pain. She sees Sirius and the Potter boy looking at her in shock as the spell hiding her fades and she wonders how she must appear to them. Her long blonde hair matted and covered with grime. Her pristine clothes dirty and her expression as cold as ice.

The moment the curse begins to end Bella begins to rise and Narcissa does not give her a chance to recover. As the battle around them continues Narcissa begins to hurl out everything she can. She remembers what Severus taught her; show no mercy for you will not be shown any. Sectumsempra at Bella who falls with wounds all over her torso. Crucio to follow. A curse at Lucius who appears in the right corner of the vision and who is staring at her with shock and betrayal in those cold eyes of his.

She continues to fight and hit anything that looks like an enemy with everything she has in her. She does not know how long the battle rages on for but she does hear the shouts and knows that the Dark Lord has come as well as Dumbledore himself. She prepares to take her leave knowing that Sirius is safe and she has averted his death for now. She concentrates and is about to leave when a callused and strong hand grabs her and they Apparate.

After the disorienting experience she finally gains her bearings when they appear in a hallway that is very familiar. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, she idly thinks until she is spun around and slammed into the wall. And when she looks up and meets those grey eyes that are looking at her with something she dare not name. they look murderous and thunderous and wondrous. His strong hands grip her arms and Narcissa thinks about how she has to look up to meet his eyes. He is taller than Lucius. And his disastrous black hair is short but still needs to be cut.

She raises her hand to run through the somewhat soft strands and then cups his cheek. And before she can open her mouth his lips slam down upon her own; his hands move. One grips her hair at the nape of her neck while the other surrounds her waist and pulls her in so there is no space between them. She can barely breathe but does not care as his tongue pries open her mouth and devours her heart, mind and soul. It has been almost fifteen years since their last kiss. He seems to be making up for lost time.

Narcissa uses the wall to support her as her hands move and pull him into her as hard as she can so he leans against her digging the wood into her back. But she does not care. All she wants is this to never end. As she is forced to end the kiss in order to breathe Sirius moves to her neck where he sets to work on marking her. And after a time she pulls his head back up and their lips meet once more in desperation and want. But it end all too quickly with someone clearing their throat and gaps and shock.

He pries his lips from her but his eyes bore into hers and she returns the stare. His right hand soon moves to cup her cheek as he leans down and rest his forehead onto her own. She closes her eyes and relishes in the moment. Soon it will end and they will be forced to part. But this will stay with her always. It always ends like this.

******I have no clue where this came from. Will be drabbles!**********


End file.
